Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust measuring apparatus and method for measuring a dust concentration in a flow channel.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the frequency of exposure to fine dust emitted from automobiles and factories has increased and the hazard of fine dust to human bodies is well known.
Given these circumstances, various apparatuses for measuring fine dust have been developed with increase of interest in health.
A dust measuring apparatus may include a light emitter for emitting light, a flow channel defining unit for defining a flow channel through which dust passes, and a light detector for detecting light scattered by the dust. The dust measuring apparatus may detect dust only when the dust is present in a common region shared by a flow channel region, a light emission region and a light detection region.
Accordingly, the volume of the common region is one of factors that may affect the dust measuring apparatus in relation to precision of detection of dust concentrations.
However, the conventional dust measuring apparatus consists of one light module and one detection module, and accordingly the measurement precision thereof for low-concentration dust or high-concentration dust may be limited by the configuration of the light detection module.
That is, if the detection region of the light detection module is small, the probability of presence of dust in the detection region is low, and thus measurement precision for low-concentration dust may be lowered.
If the detection region of the light detection module is large, measurement precision for low-concentration dust may be improved, but measurement precision for high-concentration dust may be lowered.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dust measuring apparatus capable of enhancing measurement precision for both low-concentration dust and high-concentration dust by widening the detection region.